Make It Or Break It
by Dud-chan
Summary: Revamped version of The Courier's Message. "I believe that one man has the power to make- or break -a nation." When the Courier spoke these words to Ulysses at the final showdown of the Divide, he didn't exactly understand their full meaning. But when he finds himself in the world of Remnant, will he be the one to make it or break it? Can this broken man find redemption?
1. Chapter 1

He'd done it.

With a limp, he walked up to the bus's steel door, and pushed it open. As soon as it opened, he feel through the doorway, and face-first onto the dirt of the wasteland's floor. His helmet tumbled away, just out of reach.

His consciousness was fading, but he managed to lift his head, only enough to get a decent view of the sky. The beautiful nighttime sky. The stars were shining bright, and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. It was peaceful.

The peace ended when the sky exploded into a massive mushroom cloud.

He hadn't noticed the warhead at first, but he, along with everyone else in the Mojave, saw and felt the explosion. It was like the second apocalypse. And he was the man who had pushed the button. He was the man who condemned the people of the Twisted Hairs. He was the judge. He was the jury. And he was the executioner.

He was the Courier.

A man reborn out of hate, who had but one goal in life. To extract revenge.

But it soon became much more complicated than that. When politics got involved.

In truth, he never expected himself to make it to New Vegas. Hell, his Pip-Boy even said his Luck was a flat out _one_.

Against all odds, he'd still made it. And Benny had paid the ultimate price.

And afterwords, he was the most sought after man on the strip. The NCR wanted to hire him. The Legion tried to negotiate with him. And Mr. House wanted a new pawn.

Initially, he'd decided to play it by ear. The Yes Man seemed convinced that the Courier could take charge himself, and that idea sounded very appealing. Leading a city to glory? That was more than a simple deliveryman could ever ask for. He'd get to have power and influence, and be the hero that he'd always wanted to be.

Things were finally looking up for the man. He had gained a few friends that turned out to be trusted allies, and he had a plan to take over his own chunk of the world. Big Mountain and the Sierra Madre couldn't even stop him. Zion only boosted his confidence. He was ready to take on the Dam, and kick out the NCR and Legion once and for all. Dealing with House had been rather easy.

His plans changed when he received that fateful message. The message telling him to come home, to the Divide.

After the incident with Benny, the Courier didn't exactly remember much. The bullets scattered his memories, and he even forgot his own name. So, when he heard that the Divide used to be his home? He had to check it out.

And now, here he is. A busted leg, plasma burns, bullet wounds, and a broken spirit. _"_ _I believe that one man has the power to make-or break- a nation."_ was what he had said to Ulysses, and that seemed like the only smart move at the time. And it had worked, too. Ulysses had calmed down, and the two Couriers fought together, against the 'forces of evil'.

The Courier believed his own words, too. He already broke the Divide, so what was there to stop him from doing the same to Vegas? Nothing. He didn't trust himself with that kind of power.

And with these final thoughts, the Courier passed out. Only, a new road awaited him in the future. One that could be his saving grace, or his utter destruction.

For the Courier is about to spread his message to an entirely new land.

The Courier was there, on the dusty ground for a moment. And the very next, he was gone. Helmet and all. No trace of him left.

Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one to disappear that night.

 **Break!**

 **Ok, folks. Welcome to the revamp of the Courier's Message. I didn't like where I was going with it before, so I'm gonna take a new approach. This story is going to have better grammar, an actual plot line, and no more ghoulified mailmen. His gear will be listed next chapter. With high school bearing down on me, don't expect regular updates. I will try though!**

 **And for God's sake, message me with a paring I should do for the Courier! I don't care who it is, I just need help deciding! I have no clue! So pleeeeaaassse. I'm begging you readers, send me a message on your stance on pairing. Even if you think it's a bad idea, let me know!**

 **See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: Change of Scenery

_It was as if he was the Lord of Death himself, looking upon the ruined homes of his victims._

 _Blood stains covered every surface._

 _Buildings crumbled, and sat in disrepair._

 _Bullet casings coat the floor, like an odd red carpet reserved only for him._

 _And the bodies of his loved ones lay ahead, their faces etched in permanent agony._

 _"B-but..." the Courier mumbled, as he sank to his knees. Boone's head lay a few feet from his body, and nearby a few crows feasted on the corpse of Veronica. "The Divide was an accident! I don't blame myself… and the Divide is my road to walk. Not theirs!"_

 _"But that's where you're wrong, Courier." a deep gravely voice said, seeping with years of festering hatred. The Courier's helmet was struck by the end of a staff, and he was sent sprawling to the floor. He turned his head to look at his attacker, and felt surprise._

 _"Ulysses…?" The Courier said, confusing lacing his voice. The two Couriers had united at the end of the world. They'd became brothers in arms, and made a sort of pact to discontinue the madness of the Divide._

 _"This isn't the Divide." Ulysses growled out, his eyes glowing an angry red. His body looked as if it was enveloped in a shadow, threatening to consume all around it. The Other Courier looked more frightening than any Deathclaw or Cazador he'd ever seen._

 _"This, Courier, is New Vegas. This is New Vegas after you're through with it." he said, and the Courier flinched. He shook his head in denial. This wasn't what he wanted! He wouldn't fail! Not a second time! But if it happened once, if he failed a growing civilization once already, what was to stop him from doing it again…?_

 _Ulysses growled once more. This time, it sounded much more animistic. He leapt at the downed Courier, and he yelled, throwing himself to the left._

The Courier gasped as he moved himself, and he felt his face hit the dirt once more. His body was wracked with pain, and he felt his injured leg throb. Blood oozed from multiple wounds on his body, and he felt dizzy. But he was still lucid enough to notice the green as plasma grass he had landed on. "Grass…?" he mumbled, before a loud growl tore through the silence. The Courier flung himself so that his back was on the ground, and looked up to try and spot the thing that made the noise. In his vision was a large, wolf-like creature with black as night fur with bony white extrusions. But the thing that stood out the most was the angry red eyes, like Ulysses from his dream.

But he wasn't frozen for long. His pack was nearby, but not close enough to grab. Also within viewing distance was his helmet. So he reached into his duster pocket and pulled out a flashbang grenade. The thing was supposed to frighten abominations, and this looked rather abominable to him…

So he pulled the pin of the grenade, tossed it, and closed his eyes tight. There was a deafening bang, but he fortunately wasn't blinded. The Courier slowly opened his eyes, and saw that the creature had ran off. He thanked his rather unlucky stars, and crawled over to his rucksack. With a zip, the bag was opened, and it's contents unleashed upon the world.

Inside his bag were the essential supplies for any Courier who knew their stuff. Benny's Suit was roughly packed inside, folded many times and no doubt filled with wrinkles. There was a first aid kit, which mainly comprised of various drugs and stimpacks. There was also a large revolver, dubbed the 'Ranger Sequoia', and a Tri-Beam Laser Rifle with various rounds for both scattered out. Food was abundant, and so was other boxes of ammo for other caliber weapons. On the outside of the rucksack was a large, automatic sniper rifle named 'Bozar', and a fire axe.

His arsenal was larger, but this was all he wanted to carry through the Divide. He took some spare parts from the Marked Men he'd killed along the way, but to actually make anything would be a challenge without the proper supplies.

The Courier grabbed the First Aid kit and the Tri-Beam, and quickly injected himself in his busted leg with a stimpack. He groaned in pain as his leg popped into place, and the torn muscles and flesh began to mend at a rapid rate. His Pip-Boy showed that his limbs were no longer crippled, and he slowly got to his feet.

The beast came bumbling back towards him, looking as scary and angry as ever. Usually, most animals the Courier faced weren't malicious, but instead were filled with a determined look. This was different. Pure, unfiltered and uncensored hatred filled the creatures eyes, and it wanted nothing more in that exact moment than to kill the human.

So, the human answered the beast's challenge, with a raise of his high-tech rifle. The beast wasn't stupid, and negativity was practically oozing from the human. A few bullets wouldn't save him now. As it roared and prepared to feast upon a fresh corpse, it's head was instantly incinerated by a well place shot. The lasers ended the beast's life before it could even finish it's little wet dream about eating the guy.

The Courier smiled savagely, taking pride in the fact that he killed the rather threatening creature of darkness. He watched as the body dissipated into a black mist instead of the usual ashes. "Huh." he mumbled, before shrugging. He walked, more like limped, towards his fallen helmet, before putting it on. The Elite Riot gear was once more complete, and he made sure to fasten the helmet's straps. It's HUD hummed to life, and he sighed in relief upon finding out that it wasn't damaged or broken.

He enjoyed keeping his face covered. It made him feel safer about turning his back towards strangers.

On this thought, he glanced at the suit in his bag. The Courier didn't know exactly what compelled him to keep the suit of the man who took his life away, but he did so anyway. Maybe it was a reminder? That no matter how good you've got it, life has a way of fucking you over? Or maybe it's a message of perseverance? That if you walk your road long enough, something will eventually come of it?

Maybe he just liked checkered suits?

Whatever the reason, it didn't stop him from picking up the bag and slipping it on. He felt a bit happier knowing he was at least somewhat equipped, and not completely unarmed in a strange location. The only place he could think of with this much foliage was Vault 22. But the landscape didn't resemble that hellish place, not by a longshot.

He was instead in what appeared to be a forest, comprised of trees with varying heights. The color of the grass and the leaves reminded him of a rare gemstone he'd seen once while browsing the wares of a wandering merchant. He couldn't recall the name, and this upset him somewhat. He did, however, check his Pip-Boy for a location, and was disappointed upon seeing the results. ' _Disconnected from satellite network. Connecting...'_ was what the handy device said, and it showed a picture of the Vault Boy using a power tool on what he assumed to be a satellite.

The Courier scratched his head and frowned. This had never happened before. Even in the Sierra Madre he had a signal and a map! But now he was stranded, without any means of finding a way home. Except his compass.

He noticed how north was freaking the fuck out, and kept moving at a steady pace. It was sort of freaking him out, as his compass was always his last option as to finding a way home. How could even the most basic of tools be failing him now?

With a frustrated sigh, he decided to head 'north', even if it kept moving. He'd hit somewhere eventually, right? Right.

So, with a huff, he started to follow the crazy compass, sometimes stopping to turn one direction or another.

 **A/N:**

 **Another chapter!**

 **Review and favorite and shit. See ya next time! And send me your input on pairings! Only one person has said anything.**


End file.
